mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Nords
The Kingdom of Nords is one of the factions within the Mount&Blade. Their national animal is the raven, which is depicted on their emblem and on the banner of their king, Ragnar. In Mount&Blade: Warband, unlike in the original Mount&Blade, the Nord lords are called jarls. History According to the Nord hero Matheld, Nord people are from a place called "Nordland", although the game's description of the custom battle character, Sverre, claims that Nords originally came from a land known as "Jumne". Nordland is said to be far north of Calradia, over the sea, and it is also the home of the Sea Raiders. Matheld says the Nords were invited by the Calradic Empire to crew their galleys, and were given land on the coast as payment for this service. After the Empire fell however, a Nord leader named Gundig Hairy-Breeks landed in Calradia to claim a supposed Nord birthright of the whole continent. Matheld makes note that this was a fabrication by the skalds and qualifies it by noting the Nords need no excuse to go to war. Gundig Hairy-Breeks would be killed attempting to attack the Rock of Rivacheg, but Nords still come to Calradia under the idea of claiming Calradia by force. This predisposition to war also factored into the rise of its current leader, King Ragnar, and the disinheritance of the claimant Lethwin Far-Seeker. The king before Ragnar and Lethwin's father, King Hakrim, had Lethwin sent abroad to learn academic arts believing that the Nords needed to be more than warriors. Ragnar disagreed and when Lethwin was shipwrecked on his way home to claim his throne, Ragnar took the throne for himself. According to both Marnid and Deshavi, the Nords also grow flax in abundance to send to Sargoth. There, it is weaved into Linen which Marnid claims was not something produced in Calradia. Rulers Vassals Tactics Also see Kingdom of Nords Tactics. Strengths *Powerful infantry with excellent choice of equipment for direct engagement. *Archers are skilled in and equipped for close combat as well as long-range firing. *All troops have high Athletics skill by default. *Excellent troops for both attacking and defending in sieges. Weaknesses *Complete absence of cavalry. *Vulnerable to heavy cavalry. *Second lowest strategic mobility out of all factions. Summary The Kingdom of Nords is, in military terms, an infantry-based civilization. They boast the most powerful heavy shock infantry, whose main tactic is to throw a volley of axes or javelins at their targets before charging in to melee. They are somewhat vulnerable to armies with shock cavalry, as the men on foot cannot keep up with them. On the other hand, Nords are completely equipped to fight on foot and make for excellent castle besiegers, breaking shields and splitting heads with their axes as they go. They also make great castle defenders, forming a nearly impenetrable shield wall on the ramparts. Nord armies rely on the strength of their infantry. Nord Huscarls are arguably the best infantry unit in the game. Since they do not rely on cavalry, their armies are excellent at both attacking and defending castles. They also have a branch of archers, but they are not as focused as there are only a few tiers in that unit line, though they are still capable in combat. Troop tree Territories The factions which surround the Nords are the Kingdom of Vaegirs and the Kingdom of Swadia. The territory of the Kingdom of Nords contains the following towns, castles and villages: Note that over the course of the game, other kingdoms may besiege and take over these lands and the Kingdom of Nords may gain more or less land. However, these places are the only places from which you can recruit Nordic troops. Also note that the Kingdom of Nords and Kingdom of Rhodoks are the only two factions that start with three towns, unlike all of the other factions which start with four. In Warband, their starting territory is separated by the bridge east of Sargoth that holds by far the most direct way to the town of Wercheg. This bridge is guarded by Vaegir-held Ismirala Castle, limiting or at least delaying support between Nords in the north and south in case of a conflict. ru: Королевство Нордов Nords Category:Kingdom of Nords